The Life of Thalia Grace After The Last Olympian
by ameliapondwilliams
Summary: Please note:This was written BEFORE The Lost hero was written Thalia Grace was unhappy being a Huntress,so she goes to back to CHB only to be reunited with an old friend?Read to find out more!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I will tell you frankly: My life as a Huntress sucked. Every day I couldn't help but think of my former best friend, Luke Castellan. I even dreamed of times when I was with Luke, before we met Annabeth.

I guess Lady Artemis could tell I was miserable. She pulled me over to talk to me one day.

"Thalia, Daughter of Zeus." She addressed me.

"Yes?" I asked.

She looked into my eyes. "Thalia, are you leaving?" She asked intently.

The question startled me. I quickly composed myself. "I've been thinking about what's best for me. I think I must leave, My Lady. My…sickness is setting to my Sisters."

She nodded grimly. "I have never let one of my Huntresses leave alive, but for your great service to me, I will spare your life. Go, my dear, to Camp Half-Blood."


	2. Chapter 1: I Reunite With An Old Friend

**(N/N) I think I have Piper's last name anyone know it?if you tell me via review of PM that would be !**

**(A/N) Here's the update!Enjoy :).**

Chapter 1: I Reunite With an Old Friend

I was here at my table inside of Camp Half-Blood. Jason was on a mission with his girlfriend Piper McLean and his best friend Leo Valdez. I was eating dinner, when a huge roar came from the woods. All conversation stopped. That's when Clarisse cam over. I clenched my fists. We didn't get along, and in fact, the only time we did was when the situation called for it. This was not one of those situations.

"Hello, Thalia." She grinned evilly.

"What do you want, Clarisse?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Whatever that was that just roared, I dare you to go fight it."

I laughed inside. It was obvious that she had summoned a creature. No way was I going to fall into her little scheme.

"Go fight it yourself." I said, getting back to my meal.

"I'll tell Leo you left the Hunters to be with him."

Crap. It's not that I like Leo; it's that I don't like him. If Clarisse tells him that, it'll give him false hope, and he'll bug me to no end.

"Fine." I stood up and shoved Clarisse back and out of my way. I unsheathed my sword and activated Aegis. Then I set off into the woods.

-.-

I had been walking in the woods for about five minutes, when I saw it.

It was a huge hellhound. How could she have summoned something so huge?

Then I saw that someone was already fighting it. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked about my real age. He had scratches and blood all over him, but one scar stood out to me.

It ran from his left eye to his chin.

"Thalia, help!" He called out.

Even as I charged the hellhound, I was shocked. I knew the man. He was Luke Castellan.


	3. Chapter 2: An Excellent Dream

**(N/N) Ughhh,I feel like crap,but since I had already uploaded this chapter into my Doc Manager last night,ya'll get a new ,and does anyone here watch Glee?'Cause I'm completely obsessed with 's so bad I need rehab.I love those boys 3.**

**(A/N)Thanks for the reviews,guys!Oh,and I had one Anon review that was wondering how Clarisse knew Luke was in the ,she didn' just dared Thalia to go in there to fight the beast to see if she could make it out alive or ya'll have anymore questions,just review or PM , here be a short ,guys.**

Chapter 2: An Excellent Dream

I jumped high and stabbed the beast in the neck. With a roar, it disenagrated. I turned toward Luke. He was lying on his stomach breathing heavy. I knelt beside him. He rolled over. We looked into each others eyes.

"Thalia," He rasped. "Please…don't…tell…Camp."

I propped him up against a tree.

"I won't.

He nodded weakly. "I'm going to fix you up, and then come back later tonight to ask you some things, okay?" I said, pulling out a small med kit.

_LUKE'S POV_

Ugh, I thought. I opened my eyes. Thalia was gone. It must have been another one of my good dreams. But then I saw a bottle of nectar and a bag of ambrosia in my lap. There was also a note.

I'll come back tonight.

-Thalia


	4. Chapter 3: Marry The Night

**Hey guys,sorry for the long update!My life is pretty hectic right now with decorating demands and other such anyway,here we go!Today we have our longest chapter on here yet!Yay!**

**Kat**

Chapter 3: Marry the Night

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHALIA'S POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The only thing I took with me, besides my weapons, was a box of Girl Scouts. Yes, a little Girl Scout came down the Camp road one time. Grover and I bought some and then told her that there was nothing here besides strawberry fields. But that's a different story.

I walked to the spot where I left him, to find him gone. I felt sad.

_Why? He betrayed me. Why do I care about him?_

Suddenly I heard a whoosh! behind me. Someone grabbed me by the waist and clamped a hand over my mouth. I screamed and wriggled.

"Oh. Thalia, it's me, Luke."

When he let me go, I unsheathed my sword and whirled around. I pointed my sword at his throat.

"Don't _ever _do that again!"

"Whoa, I thought you were someone from Camp. I thought you told them." He said sheepishly, his hands raised in surrender.

I glared at him and sheathed my sword warily. "I keep my word, unlike some people."

He looked down and lowered his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, everybody's always sorry for something."

We both stood in silence.

"Nine years."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's how long it's been since we've actually talked."

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't count that little talk about me joining the dark side?"

"You know what I mean."

I sighed. "Yeah. Long time. Nine years. I think I deserve answers."

He sat on a log and patted the spot next to him. I warily sat down on another log across from him.

"Fire away."

"Why did you join." When I said it, it sounded like a statement then a question.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "Any question but that."

"Dammit, Luke, I need an answer! I deserve an answer!"

He looked up at me. "You won't like the answer."

"I don't care. I deserve the truth."

"You! Okay? When you died I was depressed. Everyone knew. I thought if Zeus could turn you into a stupid tree, he could have brought his own daughter back to life. I even came up to talk to you every night. Then Kronos invaded my mind, I took his offer. I thought you were gone-forever."

"Everyone knew what?"

He cringed. "That-That I loved you. I still do. Even when you came back to life. Even when you didn't join up with me. Even…right now."

"Luke."

"Yes?"

"I'll…try. To be your friend again. But no promises."

"You're giving me another chance to gain your trust?"

I sighed. "Yes. But I will personally kill you this time if you break that."

"You won't."

I allowed myself a small smile.


End file.
